Sé de alguien que también te quiere
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: —Te extrañé —dijo Edward, con las mejillas rojas, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.


**Sé de alguien que también te quiere**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Fullmetal Alchemist_ pertenecen a **Hiromu Arakawa** , **Square Enix** , **Seiji Mizushima** , **BONES** y **Yasuhiro Irie** y son utilizados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

—Te extrañé —dijo Edward, con las mejillas rojas, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

* * *

Edward tomó su botella de cerveza, sujetó la mano de Roy y tiró de él para salir de la casa. Al pasar junto a la sala, le guiñó el ojo a Alphonse, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de May, cuyos dedos se deslizaban por su cabello dorado. Alphonse se ruborizó y rehuyó la mirada de Edward, que rió. Roy no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa.

Se sentaron en los muebles de mimbre colocados afuera del taller Rockbell. Eran viejos y estaban un poco roídos por el paso del tiempo, pero Winry los había cubierto con cómodos cojines especialmente para la ocasión: el cumpleaños de Pinako. Toda la casa estaba reluciente de limpia y el jardín no había sido la excepción.

Edward colocó su cerveza en la mesita redonda en medio de los sillones y sillas, arrancó el vaso de licor de la mano de Roy y lo abandonó en el mismo lugar. Roy lo observó, curioso: su rostro lucía hermoso recortado entre el dorado de su cabello y la luz plateada de la luna llena sobre sus cabezas.

—Te extrañé —dijo Edward, con las mejillas rojas, antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Roy se hubiera sentido tentado al estar tan cerca, con las entrepiernas rozándose y el latido de sus corazones emitiendo la misma canción, pero en esos momentos se sintió un poco amedrentado: Izumi y Sig Curtis también habían sido invitados a la fiesta y se encontraban en el interior de la casa. Roy había escuchado que la mujer tenía una tremenda fama de fiera, sólo comparable a la de Olivier Mira Armstrong y eso era simplemente _aterrador._ No quería tentar su suerte haciéndola enojar con una escena inapropiada. Oh, ahora que se ponía a pensar, también había oído sobre esa costumbre de la chica Rockbell de golpear a Edward con llaves inglesas…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde: los labios de Edward estaban sobre los suyos y sus manos hacían un recorrido lento por su pecho, sacando los botones negros de su chaqueta del ojal.

¿Cuánta cerveza había bebido?

—Edward —dijo en tono de advertencia cuando los labios de su pareja se deslizaron por su mejilla hasta su mentón y de ahí a su cuello.

Edward se detuvo y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Roy, permitiéndole distinguir a la perfección el olor de su cabello largo. Hierbas y sudor, humedad. Y el olor corporal de Edward era delicioso.

—Lo siento, es que… ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que…

Roy cerró los ojos, sintiendo un impulso incontrolable de quitarse a Edward de encima para derribarlo sobre los cojines y rasgarle la ropa aún si Izumi Curtis lo mataba, pero, milagrosamente, se contuvo.

Por el momento.

—¿Podemos marcharnos temprano? —preguntó Edward, robándole las palabras de la boca, aunque, técnicamente, Roy debería ser el único en marcharse, porque Edward vivía en _esa_ casa.

—¿No estaríamos estirando demasiado las cosas si fueras conmigo al hotel? —preguntó, sintiéndose perturbado por la respuesta. Edward era mayor de edad (desde que se había unido a los militares) y podía tomar sus propias decisiones a la perfección, pero, por algún motivo, Roy se sentía demasiado preocupado por la aprobación de su familia. Edward en verdad le importaba, siempre lo había hecho.

—Izumi y Sig se quedaran a dormir. Si lo hago también, no habrá espacio. No hay problema.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente.

Se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse de nuevo.

—Trae tu chaqueta.

Edward sonrió y obedeció.

Roy se levantó del asiento y sacó las llaves de su auto de su bolsillo. Quizá lo más apropiado sería entrar a la casa para despedirse de los demás, pero no tenía cara para hacerlo: todo lo que planeaba hacerle a Edward en su recámara del hotel impediría que viera a cualquier miembro de las familias Rockbell, Curtis y Elric a la cara por un buen tiempo.

Levantó el rostro para permitir que la brisa fresca y nocturna le acariciara las facciones. Parpadeó cuando creyó distinguir a Winry Rockbell en una de las ventanas del piso superior de la casa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Demonios.

Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar en eso cuando Edward volvió, lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su auto.


End file.
